1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device with a far infrared ray emitting body in a metal housing for enhancing the combustion of liquid fuel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several types of devices have been developed and patented for increasing engine power and reducing exhaust pollution as a result of improved fuel efficiency. For example, one type of devices (U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,303) employed techniques by catalytic cracking of long-chain liquid hydrocarbons, the other (U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,369) by inducing a magnetic field in the fuel to break up the fuel into small particles. However, these devices do not work satisfactorily. A far infrared ray generating composition was later added to the device employing magnetic field (U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,254) as an accessory for improvement. Such a device makes implementation complicated and impractical.